Bolg-Karak
Nestled in the middle of the valley, Bolg-Karak was named "the stronghold in the belly of the mountain". Once the largest dwarven hold outside their homelands, Bolg-Karak tunneled deep underground and spread out to some of the surrounding land. This fortress then acted as the capital for what developed into a dwarven kingdom as the dwarves took land throughout the Shalemdel valley. Eventually this kingdom fell due to some unknown force, and the halls of Bolg-Karak were left seemingly abandoned. The old halls were then held as a large human city for many years, but the dwarves have resurfaced since then and have joined with the similarly strong headed peasant folk who took over the city from the aristocracy in the Foo Foo conflict. History Crowbarians The greatest political force at the time of the Foo Foo conflict was known as the Federation. This coalition of city-states was seated at Bolg-Karak, which at the time was ruled by the Council of Northrock. 'Northrock' was the name this council had decided on for the city in an attempt to move away from the dwarven history of the fortress. As well, most of the old tunnels had been barricaded off as only the great enterence halls were seen as necissary for the human residents. The Council was notably cloistered and seemed to have a loathsome fear of the poorer farmers and townsfolk living outside the halls. Their herald, Walden Pilkington, was both their eyes to the outside and the hand to execute their will. Being rather unimposing, there was much room for the townsfolk to mount a revolt under the leadership of an ex-ranger named Richard Arlington. The Band of the Crowbarians happened across the city as the conflict was mounting and Arlington attempted to enlist their help. Seeing that it was much better to point them in the right direction and deal with the fallout, Arlington sent them in to parley with the Council. As the discussions went predictably sour, the Crowbarians' pursuer finally caught up to them. Foo Foo, a living embodiment of fur coating, attacked the city attempting to reach the Crowbarians inside. This attack shook the city and loosened the barrier wall that sealed away the old dwarf clan, the decendents of those that built Bolg-Karak. Having some knowledge about the jade dagger that the Crowbarians held, the dwarves tasked the Crowbarians with finding an old sage of their people in Ghull-Dreng. With the threat of Foo Foo lifted and the new aid of the dwarves, the people of Northrock revolted against the council that would not come out to help them, overthrowing the seat of the Federation. Myconid's Host The remnants of the dwarf civilization that built Bolg-Karak sealed themselves away in their mines with the fall of thier kingdom. During the events of the Foo Foo conflict, the sealed wall seperating off the dwarves fell, and the dwarves resurfaced, joining in the conflict and helping resolve it in favor of the townsfolk. The dwarves and humans of the town shared ownership of Bolg-Karak and formed into a new city, reclaiming the old name. It then expanded outward into a kingdom claiming most of the north end of the valley. There was a sort of symbiotic relationship forming the kingdom's economy between the dwarves producing hard materials and the humans producing the food. This economy's center was within the great entrance hall of the "city" were the people meet and trade goods. This relationship was strengthened by the bonding of who came to be called the king and queen of Bolg-Karak: The chief of the dwarves' old tribe, Braum Hornhill, and the daughter of the late Richard Arlington. Category:Locations Category:Cities